Prom Dresses Part II
by Pink one
Summary: OK this is the second part is anyone else oticing that these are kinda short well that's alright, this one is mainly Sora and Mimi, agein I havn't really gotten any romance but o well


AN: OK this is the second part to a fic I wrote and don't worry there will be more

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

__

Prom Dresses Part II

"Uh do I know you" Matt looked curiously at Mimi

"Oh god your not friends with Jun are you"

"No it's me Mimi, Mimi tachikia" (I'm almost sure I spelled that wrong)

"Hey Mimi it's great to see you" Tai gave her in a friendly hug Then Matt did the same 

"What what happened to your hair" 

"Oh well I try do something different with it every now and then"

"Oh but Pink" 

"It'll be different by next week I assure you"

"Shut up Sora- oh that reminds me Tai when did you get the guts to finally ask her out"

"When I told him I would if he didn't" Matt said making Tai turn an interesting shade of red.

"Yeah you almost didn't get a date when we almost gave up on the dress" Tai looked confused

"Dress, why don't you just wear something you already own" All three of his friends gave him a look

"See I told you he wouldn't care if you came in a trash sack"

"Hey where's Kari" Sora said desperately trying to change the subject

"Oh is Kari with you we have TK and Daa…vis" Matt drug that last name out as he saw Kari, TK and Davis coming in their direction.

"Hey Mimi would you tell Davis I can't go with him to Prom, he doesn't seem to get it when I say it"

"Davis she can't go with you…. She's already going with TK"

"I am?"

"She is?"  
"We are?"

"Of course don't you remember telling me how happy you where that you had someone as wonderful as TK to go with"

Kari sweatdroped "Oh oh yeah that uh yeah TK is just so wonderful" she laughed nervously "R-right TK"

"WHAT I mean me yeah I asked her"

"OK you guys there is such a thing as over doin it"

"Mimi I am going to kill you I swear"

"Mimi?" TK asked in disbelief

"Uh don't you live in America"

"No silly" she messed up his hair and he made a face desperately trying to fix his hair

"God you are turning into a younger Matt aren't you"

"Uh yeah, when did you get back and what did you do to your hair"

"I'll tell you later but right now we have to get home my feet are killing me"

"So"

Sora and Mimi where siting on her huge pink bed, Mimi was mixing up some red goo and Sora was painting her toes

"What did you think if TK's growth sprit"

"You call that a growth sprit he must have quadrupled his size he's taller then me even with out these shoes" she gestured to her white boots on the floor"

"That's very true, him Kari and the Davis kid are all freshmen"

"Yeah what's the deal with him the three of them the goggled kid was all over her"

"Yeah Davis he has a ah slight thing for Kari" 

"Well it looks like we got a little love triangle" She set the goo down and took out a box and some gloves

"What is this"

"Hair die, just coat all my hair in this stuff"

"Oookay, so anyway TK and Kari, they like each other so much it's obvious to everyone but them and Davis"

"Well I think we should do something about it"

"You did do something about it remember"

"That was just a little thing, we have to make them kiss, then they have to realize how much they love each other. And everything will be tense in the world of TK and Kari and then." She rolled over dramatically onto her stomach. "They'll tell each other when they can't take the waiting any longer; they should tell each other at the dance maybe when we get them to dance, and eventually they'll live happily ever after."

"Mimi, You…. Are… Insane…"

"No I'm just a hopeless romantic"

"Yeah you could say that again, you need to get yourself a boyfriend"

"Yeah but it just seems like, all the guys I've ever gone out with are just like blagh"

"Blagh?"

"Yeah blagh, you know not like someone I would be able to spend every moment of my life with"

"Oh I see so you want a never ending love story"

"Yeah, something like that"

"Well the right guy will come along, unlike me, my guy has come along" She made a face "Unfortunately it's someone as unaware as Tai"

"Ooooooohhhhh, see I just think you and Tai are the cutest thing like the way you where both acting all shy today"

"Yeah I know but it's like we know we like each other except he's like Ok great wanna play playstation"

"Well that's just Tai, he'll mature, and eventually he'll cut his hair, and give you lots of attention"

"That's what we'll do!" Mimi jumped up

"Careful you'll get this all over your face"

"Since I have no one then I can play matchmaker"

"Huh?"

"We'll make you up and all pretty Sora, and then everyone will be happy"

"What ever Mimi just don't do something drastic"

"Oh are you on the cheerleading squad"

"Hell no, the cheerleaders hate me"

"Oh well that's to bad, oh but guess what I don't hate you"

"Yeah but your not----, you joined the cheerleading squad that is so something you would do"

"Ah get used to it, now I get to embarrass TK and Tai"

"I think we need to get you a leash" They laughed and Mimi stood up and walked to her extremely huge closet

"Wow"

"What, all right clothes, ouuu shinny" She pulled out a pair of shinny gold pants,

"You aren't actually going to wear that"

"Why they finally got rid of that uniform last year so, what's the problem"

"You are hopeless"

"OK does pink match gold ok duh yeah" They laughed and went through the rest of her closet.

"You have more clothes then I've ever had in my life"

"Oh really, you have a lot of sporty stuff though, Oh I think my hair's done" 

She ran to the bathroom and Sora shook her head thoughtful

__

Same old Mimi but there has to be someone out there for her

"hmmm" 

AN: Well wach ya think these things are really short aren't they, Oh well I'm lazy and don't like writing for very long so deal with it kay ^_^? OH pleaz R+R I really appreciate constructive stuff but if you just want to flame well I'll survive, thanks for reading my fic.

~*Pink one*~


End file.
